


Dear Evan Hansen, let’s go to the carnival

by TheLowEels



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Deh - Freeform, F/F, Galaxy Gals, M/M, Tree Bros, first fic, minor galaxy gals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLowEels/pseuds/TheLowEels
Summary: Evan Hansen agrees to go to the carnival with Connor, Zoe, Jared, and Alana. Madness and antics ensue.





	1. Jared Honks a Horn

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa this is my first fic!! I’m really nervous?? Like no ones gonna see this but it’s just a little mini story. Hopefully you like it!! And I have no idea how ao3 works so sorry _(:3 」∠)_

   Ok look, Evan Hansen hadn’t been to a carnival in six whole years, and for good reason. Let’s just say, a lot of people, fireworks and anxiety don’t go together well. Enough said. So, he had reason to be nervous when his closest friend, Connor Murphy, sent him this text:  
**Connor:** _Hey my dad’s richass business is having a company picnic thing and iM BEING FORCED AGAINST MY WILL TO GO >:^(_  
  Evan had to chuckle just a little while reading that. He continued to read the next message  
_BUT me and zo are allowed to bring friends so do you wanna come with??_  
 _It’s like a fuckin carnival with rides and shit_  
 _Zoe already asked Alana :// I’m probs gonna invite Jared too_  
  Everyone in their friend group was coming! The anxious boy was conflicted. What if he freaked out because there were too many people? Then all his friends would realize how lame he was and ditch him! But if he said no Connor would probably hate him too. Evan fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He was still stood there thinking when his phone dinged, signaling he got another text.  
_**Connor:** ok you read the text but ur not responding. U don’t have to go if you don’t want_  
 Shit! Evan was so busy worrying he forgot to respond. Oh god.  
 _ **Evan:** no! I definitely want to go.  
Well I guess he has to go now. It’ll be fine! Maybe he won’t totally break down in front of his only friends. Maybe_  
 _ **Evan:** I just gotta ask my mom_  
 _ **Connor:** k. If ur mom says yes we’ll be there in like an hour._  
   Evan knew he had nothing else to do, and his mom would be too excited he was actually going out on a Friday night to say no. He shot a quick text to Heidi just to let her know.  
  As he expected, twenty minutes later, she sent a message telling Evan how proud she was that he is branching out and that he could go as long as he was safe, etc. She had work anyways, and wouldn’t be home until the early hours of the morning, so it didn’t matter either way. He sent Connor another message  
 _ **Evan:** yeah I can go! :)_  
Wait, was the smiley face too much??  
 __ **Connor:** cool  
    No turning back now. He sighed and plopped down on his bed, plugging his phone in. He had a lot of worrying to do  
______________________

   The Murphys were going to be at Evan’s house in ten minutes and he still didn’t find anything to wear. The teen scanned through the closet. He could always just go with one of the blue striped shirts he wore almost every day along with khakis; he had around a dozen of those ( they were on sale at michaels, after all, how could his mom resist?) but he thought he should go more casual. Evan’s eyes landed on the Wicked shirt he got for Christmas two years ago. Maybe, but what if someone commented and tried to make conversation with him? No way José.  
    After a while he settled on a simple navy T-shirt with the name of a local café on it. He paired it with his signature khakis and peeked at the clock. They should be here any minute now… As if on cue, the doorbell rang, signaling his friends’ arrival. Evan quickly grabbed his phone and house key, and bounded down the steps and to the door. Upon opening the door he was greeted with the smiling face of Zoe Murphy.  
   “Hey Evan!” Zoey said. Evan closed the door behind him.  
   “Hey.“ Suddenly he was cut off by the honking of the black car parked in his driveway. It appeared Jared had fought his way to the front seat to the horn.  
  “COMMON GUYS WE DON'T HAV-“ Jared probably would have gone on if Alana and Connor hadn’t wrestled him back into his seat. Zoe chuckled a little, and Evan offered her a small smile. They both jogged to the car. The younger Murphy sibling hopped in the passenger's seat while Evan sat down next to Jared, who was still complaining.  
   “Glad you could make it Evan!” Alana chirped.  
   “Yeah,” Connor agreed “sorry SOMEBODY had too many skittles and is very hyper.” Evan turned to Jared and raised his eyebrows  
   “I know my rights Murphy.” Jared mumbled. Alana sighed in an exasperated motherly way.  
  “Let’s just get to this carnival.” She offered. Zoe hummed in agreement while Evan nodded.  
Connor started up the car and began to drive.   
____________________


	2. Jared starts a fire and an orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author found this forgotten chapter. There is a big ol fight concerning v important topics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey. I’m back. I just realized I had this in my docs and decided to post it. I have to motivation to finish this so :// Also rereading this I realize how ooc everyone is and how terrible the format is (still don’t know how to use ao3)

         “I’m just saying, Shrek may be more memorable but The Emoji Movie is definitely a better movie!” They were only half way into the ride and Jared had already started a debate about trashy movies, turned into memes.

         “No fucking way Jared! Shrek is ICONIC.” Connor protested. Evan sighed. He had ten more minutes until they arrived at the fair, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted the car ride to end. It was pretty funny hearing Connor, Jared, and occasionally Zoe bicker about useless things. Honestly, it was actually entertaining when this happened, and he got videos of it. Sometimes Evan and Alana would pipe in and add comments but they really didn’t-

      “EVAnnn!” Jared whined. Fuck he spaced out again. He always did that.

       “ oh um I’m sorry but what were you saying?” Evan pleaded while trying to focus himself. “ I sorta zoned out.”

       “He asked if you liked shrek or the emoji movie better.” Alana piped in. Of course that’s the reason he was pulled into the conversation.

        “Well what’s the answer tree boy?” Jared inquired

         “I’m more of a Bee Movie guy.” Evan said sheepishly, which caused everyone except Jared to start laughing.

          “With everything I’ve done for you, and you stab me in the back like this” Jared sounded betrayed, but you could tell he was holding back laughter. “How could you pick The Bee Movie over The Emoji Movie??”

           “Honestly Kleinman, how are you not surprised?” Connor scoffed “Evan has a nature kink.”

           “I do not!”

            “Oh sure Evan, play the innocent card.” Zoe said with mock exasperation.

           “Let’s be truthful here. Evan would totally fuck a tree.”Jared said.

           “Definitely.” Zoe agreed with a chuckle. Connor nodded.

             “GUYS!” Evan had his head in his heads.

 Alana put her hand on his back

            “Look you guys broke Evan!” Alana glared at them. “I think you should apologize to him.”

           “Thank you Alana!” Evan sighed

             “Because he is very sensitive about his kinks.” She explained. Zoe started cackling as Jared gave Alana a high five. Evan groaned.

           “That’s it I’m leaving. You guys obviously can’t appreciate my taste in movies.”

           “Dude you can’t just get out of a moving car.” Zoe said.

            “Actually he can idiot, if you haven’t noticed, we’re here.” Connor disagreed. Evan was so concentrated on defending himself from his friends suggestions, he hasn’t noticed they had already pulled into a parking lot packed with cars. He could hear children laughing, and could see a Ferris wheel in the distance.

          Connor backed the car into the parking lot and opened his door “Ok losers get out.”

         Everyone in the group filed out of the car and started making their way to the fair.

Oh god there were a lot of people. Evan was gonna die. He knew it and he had accepted his fate… Well maybe he was being a bit over dramatic. What Evan really needed a distraction. Something normal to drown out his inner anxiety.

        He decided talking to Connor might help, so he quickened his pace to catch up to the taller boy.

        “Hi Connor.”

      “Oh hey.” Connor looked down at him. “What’s up?”

        “Uh not much.” He has no idea what to talk about. “So, where are you parents?” Oh jeez that probably sounded creepy. He felt the need to keep talking, but resisted the urge. Suddenly Connor let out a chuckle.

       “I must’ve forgot to say, but Larry’s boss asked him to help set up shit and Cynthia is stuck at some snack stand for the rest of the night. So we can basically do whatever we want.”

    “Whatever we want?” Evan said, raising an eyebrow.

    “Well we can't like start a fire or an orgy y'know but, we could chug 3 slurpees in a row with no repercussions.” Connor responded.

    “I w-wouldn’t say no repercussions, if Jared did that he probably would start a fire and an orgy.”

    “True.” Connor chuckled.

    “Ok everyone!” Alana addressed “I’m gonna give you guys your ride bracelets now. So, when you have these on you can go on any ride as many times you want.”

     “Sweet.” Jared snatched one of the hot pink bracelets from her. Then , Zoe, Connor, and Evan got theirs too. After everyone got them on ( even Jared, who needed help to get his on) they started to make their way to the rides.

 

Let the games begin.

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it. Use your imagination on how it ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my peeps from the tree bros discord. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe my dudes B) 
> 
>  
> 
> Also Connor definitely respondes to texts with K


End file.
